Constantly Left Breathless
by xo rosie ox
Summary: I looked up into Scott's eyes and felt like I never had before. Unfortunately, it seems as though most of the other girls in town felt the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my very first fanfiction, ever! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, I would have kept Jake all to myself!**

* * *

><p>I stared up into his hazel eyes thinking this couldn't be more perfect. A smile spread across my face as I shut my eyes as tight as I could to savour this moment. I, Clare Edwards was here standing alone in my kitchen with the boy whom I've had a crush on for weeks, Scott Jenkins. My eyes open and I realize his face was closer then before. I move my shaky hands up and place then around his neck. He slips his arms lightly around my waste sending electric shocks through my body. Our lips meet in a moment of pure bliss.<p>

BANG!

Clare woke with a start hearing the door slam for the third time this week. Sighing she glanced at her clock, 7:30. _Oh, god, its early. And on the one of the only days I can sleep in, too!_ Clare thought, rubbing her eyes. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed she placed her feet firmly on the floor. Clare quickly peeked at herself in the mirror making sure she looked presentable; remembering neither of her parents would be home all day. Bouncing out of her room, Clare wondered where all this energy came from. I mean, it's 7:45 am on a Saturday.

"Hello?" She called cautiously. "Is anyone there?" When no one answered Clare sighed and continued her walk to the kitchen.

"Well, hey there cutie." Came a voice from behind. Recognizing the tone, Clare slowly turned her body to face Scott. The sexy smile Clare has had stuck in her head for weeks was spread across his face. Looking down she realized she was still in her pink cow pyjamas her mom had bought her for Christmas last year.

"Um, w-what are you d-doing here?" Clare stuttered. Her ability to speak was completely lost when she was around him.

Scott 's smile grew bigger as he answered, "I left my keys here yesterday. I didn't mean to wake you."

"And you just had to get them at 7:30 in the morning?" Clare asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes." Scott said sweetly stepping closer to Clare. _Would this finally be the day we kiss?_ Clare thought nervously. This wasn't how she imaged their first kiss would go, not with her wearing her cow pyjamas and her hair unbrushed. Scott took another step closer, moving his face closer to hers. Clare tried to remember to breathe as his face kept getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes, her heart racing in anticipation.

Just as their lips were about to touch he moved his face to the side. "Nice pyjamas." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes flew open as he slid out of the room, smirking. Clare heard the front door open and shut, and then he was gone, leaving her standing in the living room, breathless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like? Review! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, but here we are! Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, I would not be uploading on fanfiction. But, here I am, updating on fanfiction. Therefore, I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Constantly Left Breathless: Chapter 2<p>

Bliiing! Clare ran to her phone, wishing that it was Scott. Ever since their meeting yesterday morning, they hadn't talked. At all. Disappointment coursed through her as she saw the text was from Ali. She picked up her phone with less excitement then before and read the text. 'Hey saint Clare! Meet at the Dot for a latte in 10? J.' Smiling Clare texted her back 'Sure, sounds great Ali! See you in 10! J.' Clare threw on her ocean blue v-neck and cutest skirt, grabbed her bag and skipped out the door. She arrived at the Dot seven minutes later, and, after quickly scanning the tables, found Ali sitting by herself at their usual window table. Smiling, she glided over and slid in to the chair.

"I got your usual," Ali confirmed as Clare look quizzically at the cup in front of her.

"Thanks Ali! You're the best!" Clare grinned at her, then glanced around the Dot and saw Scott. She filled with excitement as Scott caught Clare's eye and he shot her a smile and a wink. Her face flushed as she remembered what had happened in the living room the previous morning. She had opened her mouth to tell Ali about it, when she was cut off.

"Clare! Ohmigosh! Scott totally just winked at me! Did you see? Please tell me you saw!"

I chose my next words carefully, "Yeah, I saw him wink." She squealed with excitement. "Wait-you don't like him, do you?"

"Kay, promise not to tell? I like him! I like him A LOT! I mean, look at him." She fanned herself. "Wow." _This can't be happening! _Clare thought, panicking. She tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace so she just nodded.

"Umm Ali?" Clare said, snapping her fingers to bring Ali out of dreamland.

"Oh! Sorry Clare, what's up?" Ali answered, clearly still dreaming about Scott

"Actually, I, um, have to go…. do laundry before my dad gets home. Bye Ali!" Clare said, feeling relieved to get out of there. _I can't believe she likes him! I totally saw him first! _Which was true, Clare had seen him first. She had been in the kitchen on one of the days after her and Eli had broken up. She turned around and there was a shirtless Scott standing in her living room. He had shot her one of his sexy smiles that Clare had now learned to know and love. Later that day her mom had explained that Scott and his dad whom Clare and her mother had known for years were fixing up some things around the house. This memory flooded into Clare's head, as she walked around, not paying any attention to where she was going.

"Uug!" Clare wasn't sure what, but a noise came out her mouth as she tripped over a stick she was sure a dog had left on the ground. Arms stretched out to meet her body a second before she would hit the ground. Smiling, she looked up to see who her savior was. Looking up she saw Scott's hazel eyes staring down into her blue ones and for a minute it seemed like they were the only two people in the world. He kept eye contact as he set her in an upright position. A look of seriousness washed over his face as he pulled her closer. His arms around her waste, and hers around his a neck. Their faces moved closer together, and everything around them seemed to be in slow motion. Their lips touched, and fire works exploded around them. After about 10 seconds of happiness they moved apart, much to Clare's disappointment.

"I'll text you." smiled Scott, then walked around the corner leaving Clare standing in the middle of the street, breathless. Clare slowly turned around and all the happiness she had just felt drained as she saw Ali standing a few feet away from her, arms crossed and looking murderous.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO! Hopefully I'll upload sooner next time! : )<strong>


End file.
